


Red As Desire

by Swanssmile



Series: Serquel Prompt Party 2020 [2]
Category: La casa de papel | Money Heist (TV)
Genre: F/M, I didn't write this with a rating in mind, Lisboa is the loving nickname Sergio's given her, Serquel Prompt Party, Serquel Prompt Party 2020, Smut and Fluff, a little bit of smut at least, because apparently I can't write Serquel smut without feelings, but it turned T so, but y'all know me, enjoy, have fun with this one I really like how it turned out, it gets a little poetic at some point, it's really emotional and adorable though, see now I kinda spoilered the whole thing, so here you go, warnings for non-graphic descriptions of oral sex I guess, yes I used the spanish version of the name sue me it sounds better
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:27:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26121928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swanssmile/pseuds/Swanssmile
Summary: While planning their second heist, Sergio has a surprise for his girlfriend. Written for the Serquel Prompt Party 2020.
Relationships: Raquel Murillo/Professor | Sergio Marquina
Series: Serquel Prompt Party 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1894174
Comments: 9
Kudos: 44





	Red As Desire

Sergio was searching for Raquel. Again. Really, he was glad she got along with the kids so well, but it was getting too much. In Palawan, they had had every day to themselves, with the occasional input from Paula or Mariví (the both of them together was a lethal combination, honestly, he hadn’t known someone Mariví’s age could be that energetic). Now, in the monastery, it was getting increasingly difficult to find some alone time with just her.

When he finally got around to the enormous garden in inner yard, he saw them. Or rather heard before saw. Nairobi and Raquel were lying in a hammock together, laughing. God knew about what. “Ladies, I’m afraid I’ll have to break up your little tea party. The jumpsuits just came, Nairobi I want you to go get the others and meet me in the classroom in twenty minutes. Raquel, you’re with me.” He tried his best to put on his most serious el profesor voice and to his utter satisfaction it worked like a charm. The giggling stopped almost momentarily, and the women got up. “On it, profesor.” Nairobi said and turned around to fulfill the task she’d been given. Apparently though he still had a lot of authority to gain back, because as she turned, she gave Raquel a conspicuous wink. “I saw that!” Sergio shot back, but the culprit in question was already gone.

Raquel laughed. “Very commanding today, aren’t we, my _profesor.”_ She playfully poked his side and gave him a small peck on the lips. Choosing to ignore her taunting for now, Sergio just put his arm around her waist. “Come on, love, I have a surprise for you waiting in our room.”

“Are you serious?” A shocked gasp escaped Raquel as she looked at what was spread out on the bed before her. “Why shouldn’t I be?” Sergio grinned, coming up behind her and putting his arms around her waist. “You’re a part of the team now, _Lisboa_ , and as such you need this to show that you belong with us.” He rested his chin on her shoulder and smiled down at the red jumpsuit. “Try it on.” He whispered and softly kissed her neck. “I can’t wait to see you wearing it.”

She laughed, but he could her her excitement bubbling through. “Okay, but you have to let me go first.” After reluctantly letting her slip out of his grasp, Sergio sat down on the edge of the bed and watched with rapt interest as Raquel took off her clothing. When she noticed his stare, she grinned. "Let’s not lose focus on the goal here, yeah?”

Finally, finally she picked up the red material and put it on. As the zipper closed on the last few centimeters, Sergio stood up. There she was before him, t-posing with an adorably excited look on her face. “Well, what do you think? Don’t be so quiet!” She laughed, somehow having sensed the tension in the room shifting. His mood shifting. Sergio swallowed audibly. The red on her body made his mind spin.

“Lisboa.” He finally managed to whisper; a thousand emotions put into one word. He stepped even closer to her, looked her deep in the eyes. She exhaled. “Sergio.” His name dripped from her lips like honey, all sweet promises and wondrous dreams. The room felt hot and cold at the same time, like he had been dropped into the arctic sea and then forced to sit in a sauna. He couldn’t breathe. “You’re perfect.” It was as though time had stopped, had ceased to exist and left nothing but slowly moving shards, fragments of slow motion passing them as they stood in the monastery, encased by stone walls and candlelight. His brain wasn’t responding anymore, and yet Sergio fought against the overwhelming emotions that were threatening to consume him whole. He had to say something, something of value. A thought that had nestled itself in his mind as soon as he’d seen the jumpsuit on her.

“Do you remember what I told you when I held you captive after the first heist?” His voice was raspy, strained with tension. Confusion flashed in Raquel’s eyes, but she just nodded. “I told you that you were the one thing I hadn’t seen coming, the one mistake I had made in my perfect plan.” Somehow, they had gotten even closer, their faces only mere centimeters away from each other. Sergio noticed that Raquel’s lips were parted. She looked at him expectantly, a strange light in her eyes. “I was wrong.” He breathed out. “I was wrong because you are the best part of it. You, Raquel Murillo, are my plan.” It was quiet. Their breathing seemed unnaturally loud. Quiet, quiet, loud. In his mind a storm wreaked havoc, tried to put his thoughts to order, tried to make sense of all the emotions and pure love coursing through his veins. And then even his mind was silenced with Raquel’s lips on his.

It felt electric, like his nerves were on fire and his whole body was short circuiting. He kissed back, feverish and hungry. Their lips parted, their tongues met. He felt like a star about to explode. A moan slipped out, but Sergio was in no state of mind to discern whether it had come from him or her. He didn’t care to. His hands found her waist and he walked her backwards until her back hit the wall with a dull throb. Another moan. Raquel’s this time, he decided as he stroked up and down her waist, her neck, her shoulders and arms still clad in that jumpsuit. He felt the soft material run through his skin, felt it burn up from all the touches. He heard another moan. “Get it off.” Raquel sighed, already lost in the heady feeling of arousal. Sergio complied eagerly, frantically moving the zipper down and letting her shimmy out of the garment.

The red pooling on the grey, cold stone floor gave the most beautiful of contrasts. Its beauty was lost to the two lovers though, their need was too urgent to stop and admire details.

Raquel’s panties didn’t even make it all the way down her thighs before Sergio lowered himself onto the floor in front of her.

“You’re perfect.” He murmured, peppering fast kisses on her thighs, sucking his marks into her creamy skin. Raquel only hummed with arousal, gripping his hair. “Please.” She keened. He didn’t need to be persuaded, not today.

“I love you.” he whispered and buried his face between her legs.

**Author's Note:**

> I know technically this is the prompt for day 2 and I'm posting it on day 3 but don't worry, the next prompt will be uploaded today as well. Hope you love it and continue to support my writing :)


End file.
